


Rearranging Fate

by araanne



Series: Swan Song Bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s02e15 Tall Tales, Episode: s02e21 All Hell Breaks Loose, Episode: s02e22 All Hell Breaks Loose, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araanne/pseuds/araanne
Summary: While leaving the college Sam accepts a message and friendship from someone who will help change the plan fate has laid down for him and his brother.





	Rearranging Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This fills the second square for the Swan Song Bingo card I received. Post Tall Tales, giving the second season a different ending.

Title: Rearranging Fate  
Square Filled: Tall Tales  
Rating: T  
Warnings:   
Ship(s): Sam/Gabriel  
Summary: While leaving the college Sam accepts a message and friendship from someone who will help change the plan fate has laid down for him and his brother.  
Word Count 937  
Created for @swansongbingo 

“I don’t think he’s dead,” Sam said as they sped away from the college campus.

“What makes you think that?” Bobby questioned.

“For one, the bed didn’t disappear.” Sam explained. 

“Yeah,” Bobby agreed. “And he was pretty powerful for a trickster.”

“So, the stake didn’t kill him?” Dean questioned the other two.

“Don’t think so,” Bobby admitted. 

“What do we do now then?” Dean asked.

“Research?” Sam suggested.

“Looks like a trickster and acts like a trickster but isn’t a trickster,” Bobby said. “Yeah that’ll be real easy.”

Sam’s phone pinged with a text message notification. He brought the phone up and read the message.

‘You chuckle heads nailed it, not really dead. You can’t keep a good trickster down. I tried to make friends with Dean but that was a no go. So now I’m trying with you. I want to be a help if you absolutely need it. If you’re in trouble that’ll kill you without a miracle pray for Loki and I’ll come.’

“Sam?” Dean questioned his brother.

“He’s definitely alive,” Sam replied. He read the message aloud. “What do we think?”

“You know, he didn’t really seem like he wanted to fight with us,” Dean admitted.

“Do you think he’s on the level?” Sam questioned.

“Maybe,” Bobby reluctantly agreed. “But I wouldn’t call him.”

“Agreed,” Dean and Sam said in unison.  
*  
It wasn’t until months later that Sam even thought about the trickster again. He’d been fighting in Cold Oak for his life. But he thought that him and Jake were free when he felt a sharp pain in his back. As everything was going black, he saw Dean running towards him and gasped out the name, “Loki.”

There was a fluttering sound and suddenly everything came back into focus. He was on the ground with a man standing in front of him. He could hear Dean frantically calling his name but couldn’t focus on anything except for the trickster crouched in front of him in a fighting stance. The trickster stood between him and Jake. After a moment Azazel appeared beside Jake and let out a growl. Sam allowed Dean to pull him back to his feet and the three stood against Jake and Azazel, Bobby was approaching them cautiously from the side.

“You don’t belong here pagan,” Azazel growled out at Loki.

“Humans aren’t your playthings Azazel,” Loki growled back. 

“So, you’re here to take up the fight for Sam Winchester of all people?” Azazel questioned. “He and his brother kill your kind.”

“I’ve killed plenty of everything,” Loki stated. “I’ve been hunted by hunters for centuries; I’ve also been helping hunters for centuries.” Loki looked back at Sam and Dean and let out a sigh. “I don’t want this world to end, I’m kinda partial to how it is now.”

Loki rolled his shoulders and Sam suddenly felt warm all over. He felt safe, even though they were facing down the yellow eyed demon. Sam watched as Azazel’s eyes widened comically and he took a few stumbling steps backwards in shock.

“No,” Azazel stuttered out. “You can’t be here. I was told you were dead and couldn’t cause any problems.” The demon pulled himself together and smirked, “Does the littlest archangel think he can stop the plans his big brother’s put into motion?”

“I may be the youngest archangel,” Loki growled at the demon. “But I can more than handle a Prince of Hell.” He snapped his fingers and Azazel exploded in a poof of black smoke that quickly dissipated. He snapped his fingers again and Jake disappeared. Then he turned around to face Sam, Dean, and Bobby. “I suppose you have questions.”

“You’re an archangel?” Sam asked softly.

“Being the youngest that would make you Gabriel,” Bobby stated. “Why pose as a trickster?”

“Didn’t really want to be an angel anymore,” Gabriel replied with a shrug. “Heaven changed too much for me and I ran away, became a Pagan instead.”

“Why did you want to save me?” Sam asked quietly.

“Oh Sammy,” Gabriel replied just as softly. He stepped up to the much taller man and cupped his face with his hands. “You are worth saving. You’ll always be worth saving.”

“But I have demon blood in me,” Sam protested quietly. He couldn’t help but to lean slightly into Gabriel’s touch. He felt the angel’s hands heat up slightly and could see a faint glow out of his peripheral vision. 

“All gone,” Gabriel stated. “You can’t use that as an excuse anymore.”

“Thank you,” Sam replied. 

Gabriel snapped his fingers and they reappeared in Bobby’s living room. Dean could see his car parked out front. 

“What the hell man,” Dean complained. 

“We’re somewhere safe,” Gabriel explained. “Somewhere you lot feel safe. Ask your questions and I’ll answer to the best of my abilities.”

“Why save me?” Sam asked again. Louder and calmer than he had in the ghost town.

“Because you’re mine, not theirs,” Gabriel answered. He sat heavily on the couch and pulled Sam down next to him. “You’re my destined mate. It’s kinda like soulmates but a fair bit deeper of a bond. I was completely shocked when we ran into each other at the college and my grace called out for your soul. I needed to save you Sammy, you’re the one that was created for me. The one being in all of creation that my father created for me.”

Sam smiled softly at the shorter man, “How about we get to know each other first. Everything else can wait for a bit.”

The smile that crossed Gabriel’s face lit up the whole room, “Sure Sammy.”


End file.
